


Hatred

by Tim (boywonder)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - First Anime, M/M, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-07
Updated: 2005-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/Tim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Envy/Ed non-con. There's not a more descriptive description than that.</p><p>I wrote this back when I was really into FMA fandom. I make no apologies for the use of Japanese titles/words instead of the English translation of those words, because I like the sound better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatred

“You _still_ think you can take me out, don’t you?”

 

Gold eyes glared through a bloody haze up at the inhuman form in front of them. Ed didn’t answer the homunculus’ question – he knew he couldn’t really do anything to kill something that wouldn’t die.

 

Envy laughed, and licked the blood off his hand. “You’re powerless against me! I’m faster, stronger, and better than you. Don’t you know that by now?”

 

Ed couldn’t take the teasing anymore, and tried to stand and fight again. Nearly effortlessly, Envy kicked the human back to the ground. His features turned almost serious for a minute, as he looked down, and Ed could almost physically _feel_ the hatred coming off of him in waves. He hoped he was conveying the same thing.

 

“Are you going to sit quietly and do as I say now, Ochibisan?” Envy teased, leaning over. His face was inches away from Ed’s, now.

 

Ed tried to bring his hands together, but Envy’s foot came down on his real arm, pinning it to the ground.

 

“That’s not very nice, is it? I’ll tell you what – I’ll go ahead and let you go, if you want. I mean, why fight you? You’re not big enough to matter, anyway...”

 

At that, Ed started to struggle again.

 

Envy ignored this, and continued, “Your _brother_ , on the other hand. He’s _much_ bigger. Might be more satisfying to take him out, instead. Then maybe you’d be more willing to cooperate...”

 

Ed stopped moving. “You wouldn’t...”

 

“Oh, I _would_. Besides, we’ve already proved he’s not really any match for us.”

 

“You stay away from my brother!”

 

“You do what I want you to and I will.”

 

Ed glared at Envy, his breathing erratic. _Al..._

 

“Well?” Envy prompted, putting more weight into his foot, digging his heel into the already-bruised flesh on the human’s arm.

 

Ed gritted his teeth against the pain, refusing to give Envy the satisfaction of hearing him scream. “I told you – stay away from him.”

 

Envy moved, letting his foot connect with Ed’s face before putting it back where it had been previously. “You’re really boring me, Ochibisan. You should hurry up and answer before I decide to just leave you here like this, and-“

 

“Okay,” Ed said, too quiet for Envy to really hear him.

 

Envy raised an eyebrow. “What was that?”

 

Ed glared up at the homunculus from under his hair. He wasn’t sure if the red he was seeing was the blood in his hair, or simply an illusion induced by his anger. “I said okay. I’ll...”

 

A dark, twisted smile spread across Envy’s face. _This_ was what he had been waiting for – the sign that the human boy would, indeed, break, and give him what he wanted before he decided he really _would_ just leave him here, bleeding.

 

“You’ll _what_?”

 

“I’ll...” Ed closed his eyes, unable to meet that cold, hungry look anymore. “I’ll do whatever you want. Just...stay away from my brother.”

 

“As long as you behave, it’s a deal.”

 

“...Fuck you,” Ed said, practically spitting the words.

 

Envy laughed again. “If you’re good enough, maybe it won’t even come to that.”

 

Ed could feel the anger rising inside him again, but there was also something else – fear. He didn’t know what Envy really _meant_ to do to Al, but he wasn’t willing to risk anything. Sure, that suit of armor wasn’t going to get hurt. But...Envy knew what it would take to undo the soul seal, and then he’d lose his little brother. Again. And this time, there would be no getting him back. No limb or organ he could offer to have another chance at it. He’d come so far – and now, with Al already missing, he couldn’t trust that Envy wouldn’t get there before he would. He needed whatever assurance he could get from the homunculus that Al would be safe. He certainly didn’t believe Envy wouldn’t do _anything_ , but – maybe...

 

Envy moved his foot and hopped back a little, letting Ed have enough room to sit up. He waited for a minute, watching the human, waiting to see if he would run or something equally stupid. As he looked down at Ed, watching him rub his arm, he felt a wave of something like disgust. Humans, even _this_ one, were so weak, so easy to damage. And to think that _HIS_ son would be so easy to defeat! What a disappointment, just like his father. It almost made him sick to think about it. He shook his head, not wanting to ruin so perfect a set up by thinking about that bastard.

 

Ed was watching Envy, too. He wasn’t completely naïve, but he wasn’t really sure what Envy _intended_. He couldn’t read those dark, inhuman eyes, and he couldn’t help but be a little scared.

 

Envy crouched in front of Ed again. He put one hand on the boy’s face and lifted it up. He could feel Ed’s jaw tense, fighting the urge to pull away. He moved his hand a little, letting the shift happen, so he could put his bare palm there instead.

 

Ed couldn’t help but jump at the strange energy wave that happened because of the shift. He expected Envy was just going to hit him again, but that didn’t happen. Instead, he was surprised when Envy brushed his hair out of his face, running his thumb along one of the deeper cuts on the boy’s face. Ed winced, and felt Envy’s nails dig into his skin, keeping him from pulling away.

 

Envy moved and covered Ed’s mouth with his own. He felt the blonde pull away, and moved his hand to the back of the boy’s head, forcing him into the kiss.

 

Ed clenched his teeth together, not wanting anything to do with it.

 

Envy pulled back, studying Ed for a minute before saying anything. “You know, Ochibisan, you’re not really convincing me at all that you’re going to behave yourself.”

 

Ed had to literally bite his tongue to keep from mouthing off.

 

“Open your mouth,” Envy ordered.

 

Ed opened his mouth as wide as he could and then closed it again. This time, Envy _did_ hit him again.

 

“You should know I don’t believe in second chances,” he growled.

 

Ed felt his heart stop again. _Does that mean...!?_ He couldn’t think of anything to _say_ that would make the homunculus change his mind, so he just opened his mouth like he had been told.

 

Envy grinned again, a little more sadistically than normal, and pushed his mouth against Ed’s again. He pushed his tongue into the boy’s mouth, feeling Ed’s jaw tense as if he might bite down. He wouldn’t be satisfied until he got what he wanted, though, so let him bite down. It wouldn’t really affect things that much.

 

Ed had to use all his willpower to not fight the kiss. Envy wasn’t pushing him to really do anything back, so he wasn’t inclined to. He just sat there, trying not to close his mouth against this...invasion.

 

Envy finally pulled back, and let go of Ed’s face. He looked at him for a minute, then stood up.

 

“Take off your clothes,” he ordered.

 

Ed’s eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped. _What did he say...!?_

 

Envy laughed again. “Well, go ahead.”

 

“No!” Ed said.

 

Envy stopped laughing and looked down his nose at Ed. “No?” he asked. “That’s not exactly _obedient_ , is it?”

 

Ed felt the anger rise again, and pushed it back. “Why the fuck do I need to take my clothes off!?”

 

The homunculus was visibly confused for just a second before the sadistic look returned. “Because I told you to.”

 

Ed felt like he might be sick. Was he really going to submit to this?

 

“I’m waiting.”

 

The human felt his face flush. He didn’t look up at Envy at all, but finally managed to do as he was told, dropping his shoes and clothes in a pile on the floor. He turned the other way, not really wanting Envy to look at him.

 

Envy waited patiently, just watching until Ed was completely undressed. He knew the human wasn’t going to turn around on his own, so he pulled him around.

 

“Shy, aren’t you, Ochibisan?”

 

“...I hate you...” was all the response Ed could manage.

 

“Oh, I know, don’t worry. I hate you, too,” Envy said. He pulled Ed’s face up, but the boy still wouldn’t meet his eyes. Envy decided to ignore that for the time being. Let him stand there and be embarrassed.

 

Ed could feel the homunculus’ eyes run down his body. It was almost as bad as if he’d _actually_ been touching him – it made him feel dirty. He shuddered, and moved to cross his arms.

 

Envy anticipated the movement, and pinned his arms against the wall. “I’m not done looking at you yet,” he said, his voice softer this time. He could feel Ed’s body tense as he moved closer, and he couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“What the hell’s so funny!?” Ed said, but the words didn’t carry the bite he had intended.

 

“You. Watching you fight with yourself. You want to fight me off and run away,  and you _can’t_.”

 

Ed clenched his jaw. He felt like screaming, but he couldn’t let himself do _that_ , either.

 

Envy finally got tired of just looking. He put one hand on the human’s chest, feeling the muscles tense even further. He ran his hand down, lightly brushing one nipple. He heard Ed’s breath catch and leaned down close to the boy’s ear.

 

“Plan on enjoying yourself?”

 

“...Fuck you...”

 

“Is that a _yes_?”

 

“NO!” Ed jerked his ear away from Envy’s mouth.

 

Envy laughed, and moved his hand further down Ed’s body. The human squeezed his eyes shut and tried to pretend none of this was happening. Envy wasn’t _going_ to let him forget, though. He ran one finger along Ed’s hipbone, pushing just enough to be noticed.

 

Ed wasn’t any good at being quiet during something like this, and he couldn’t help the reaction his _body_ had, even if his brain wanted it to stop. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, but he still couldn’t be completely quiet.

 

“I can’t decide if I like it better when you fight me, or when you sit here and be good,” Envy said, sadistic laughter dancing through his words.

 

“Just do what you’re going to do and let me go,” Ed said quietly.

 

Envy’s hand stopped moving. “Who said _I_ was the one going to do anything?”

 

Ed’s eyes opened again. _Wait...!_

 

Envy jerked Ed’s face around again. This time, Ed couldn’t look _away_. “ _You’re_ the one who’s going to do the work, Ochibisan.”

 

A million thoughts that he didn’t understand spun through Ed’s head. He was pretty sure he knew what that meant, and he wasn’t ready to handle it.

 

Envy moved, kicking Ed’s legs out from under him. “I think you look better on your knees,” he said, looking down his nose again.

 

Ed stared at the ground. At least Envy couldn’t see as much of him this way, humiliating as it might be.

 

He felt that energy again, as the shift happened. He didn’t need to look up to guess that Envy had just removed his clothes that way.

 

“Do I have to tell you what I want, or are you actually smart enough to guess?”

 

Again, Ed felt like he was going to be sick. But maybe, if he just _did_ it, he’d be able to get away from this – and his little brother would be safe. 

 

“...I can figure it out,” Ed growled.

 

Envy moved a few steps closer. “Then do it.”

 

Ed swallowed the sick feeling, trying to force his resistance away at the same time. He moved so he was where he needed to be, still not looking up. He moved his metal hand up the homunculus’ leg, not wanting to actually touch him, hoping he’d still be able to tell what to do without feeling.

 

Envy jumped back a little, not out of surprise, but out of annoyance. “I don’t think so, Ochibisan. Use your _real_ hand. Don’t think I’m going to let you get away with that sort of trick.”

 

Ed had to literally bite his tongue to keep from saying something that he wouldn’t be able to take back. He let his metal arm drop to his side and raised his other one, shaking, and put it on Envy’s stomach. He knew he didn’t have a choice but to look up – at least somewhat.

 

Envy crossed his arms. “Don’t make me wait any longer,” he warned.

 

Ed slid his hand down the homunculus’ stomach, still shaking, and somehow managed to get it low enough, and wrap his hand around Envy’s cock. He felt numb as he moved it up and down, slowly. He wasn’t even really concentrating on it – he didn’t care whether it felt good to Envy or not. He just...wanted this to be _over_.

 

Envy let Ed just do that for a minute before shifting impatiently. “I shouldn’t have to spell this out for you. I want your _mouth_. **_NOW_**.”

 

Ed’s hand stopped moving. He had already guessed this was coming, but...that didn’t make it any easier. He moved closer anyway, figuring the quicker the better, but hesitated, mouth open.

 

Envy put one hand on the back of the boy’s head and pulled him closer, forcing Ed’s mouth over his cock. He could feel Ed try to pull back, but he had gotten really tired of waiting, and wasn’t going to allow it.

 

“Do it.”

 

Ed forced himself to stop fighting so hard and started to actually work his mouth a little. With Envy’s hand guiding his head, though, he figured he wouldn’t have to do too much other than relax his jaw.

 

“You think I’m going to get off on ‘back and forth back and forth’?” Envy asked, half-playing with a few bloody strands of Ed’s hair. He stopped pushing the human’s head, giving Ed a chance to do the work on his own.

 

Ed stopped for a minute and managed to glare up at Envy. “I don’t give a fuck if you do or not.”

 

The teasing smile disappeared from Envy’s face, and the hand in Ed’s hair tightened and jerked his head up.

 

Ed tried to pull away, but it hurt too much for that. Envy dragged him to his feet, turned him around, and shoved him hard against the wall, almost knocking the wind out of him. He leaned hard against the human, and spoke into his ear.

 

“Fine. Then I guess I’ll have to do all the work myself, won’t I?”

 

It took Ed a minute to register what that meant, and he started to protest.

 

Envy pressed harder against him. “ _You’re_ the one who wouldn’t just do as he was told...” He slid one hand between their bodies, and pushed a finger against Ed’s ass.

 

Ed’s eyes went wide and his entire body stiffened. “No...!”

 

Envy wasn’t listening, and pushed his finger just inside. Ed cried out and fought in vain to get away. Envy just laughed.

 

“Guess you should have cared, wouldn’t you say, Ochibisan?”

 

“Please...don’t...” Ed didn’t have any anger left in his voice - only pleading, only fear. “I’ll...I’ll really do what you want, just...stop...”

 

Envy pushed his finger deeper inside the human’s body, feeling his muscles clench again, and thrilling at it. “Why should I bother? I don’t trust you.” He moved his hand again, causing Ed to wince.

 

“I...I don’t know...please...” Ed couldn’t think of anything else to say, at all. He felt tears start to slide down his cheeks, from the pain and humiliation of this.

 

Envy thought about it for a minute, then moved his hand hard once more before pulling it away. “Fine. But you _better_ do it right this time.”

 

Ed couldn’t say anything. Envy backed up, letting Ed slide back down onto his knees. This time, Ed didn’t dare to hesitate. He put his mouth back where it had been, and began to _actually_ suck it this time, trying not to be sick at the same time.

 

Try as he might, he couldn’t forget _who_ it was standing in front of him, and that didn’t exactly make it easy to continue. But he did – and he was sure he was doing it to Envy’s satisfaction, as there had been no further complaints from the homunculus. Ed tried to pretend there was no reaction from Envy at _all_. He tried to ignore the way the inhuman muscles under his hand tensed – tried to ignore the small sounds he could hear from above.

 

Finally, he felt the tension increase dramatically. Envy’s hand tightened again in the boy’s hair, and he came. Ed thought he’d choke on the semen that hit the back of his throat. He felt the sickness rising again as he managed to swallow.

 

The fingers in Ed’s hair loosened again, smoothing the hair there with something that sickeningly resembled affection, before tightening one more time and jerking him to his feet.

 

The blonde felt his fear combine with the urge to vomit, and catch in his throat, settling there in a tight lump as Envy shoved him up against the wall again – this time, he wasn’t facing _away_ , though.

 

“Your mouth is nice once you figure out what it’s actually _good_ for,” Envy said, almost purring the words.

 

The human’s golden eyes narrowed. “Go to hell...” he said. There wasn’t as much strength behind the words as he’d intended there to be, and he cursed himself mentally for showing any more weakness to the creature in front of him.

 

Envy grinned his impossibly-wide grin and put his free hand on Ed’s stomach. He traced a line with one finger, down the middle of the boy’s stomach, around his bellybutton, and down to his cock.

 

He made a satisfied sound as he wrapped his fingers around Ed’s erection. “I thought you _didn’t_ want this, Ochibisan...” he said.

 

Ed tried to kick away, but with the wall there, where could he go? “L...let me go...!”

 

Envy’s hand tightened – a bit too much to be comfortable. “No.”

 

He waited for Ed to stop trying to escape, and began to move his hand. Ed felt heat run through him, and self-loathing with it. He turned his head away, squeezing his eyes shut as tight as he could. Tears spilled out, and down his cheeks. He hadn’t _meant_ to have such a reaction to this – but he hadn’t been able to control his body, either.

 

Envy leaned closer, and ran his tongue along the boy’s ear. “You know you’re enjoying it,” he said. Ed could hear the triumph, and it made the tears impossible to hold back.

 

Envy ignored them, and moved his hand faster...faster.... He hadn’t originally planned to do something like this, really...but he knew how much the blonde would _hate_ it if he actually came like this, so he continued, half-drunk on the power he only tentatively had over the boy right now.

 

It didn’t take very long for Ed to come, trying as hard as he could to keep his hips still – Envy’s hands were talented.

 

Envy looked down at the semen on his hand, and felt a fresh wave of revulsion run through him. He couldn’t stand to be this close to the human boy any longer, even if he _was_ still so beautifully vulnerable.

 

He jerked Ed’s head up, not letting go until Ed looked into his eyes. “Next time, it won’t be so easy for you,” he promised. He brought his knee up faster than Ed could have ever anticipated.

 

The blow caught the blonde right in the stomach, and he doubled over, arms involuntarily around his middle.

 

Envy grinned, shifted back into his clothes, and disappeared out into the dark alley, leaving his laughter ringing in the boy’s ears.

 

Ed slid to the ground, and buried his face in his hands. He felt like he wanted to go back to Central and tell Mustang – maybe he’d get pissed off enough to light him on fire, and he could just let what skin he still had left burn right off his flesh. Although he was sure he wouldn’t feel clean, even after all that was gone.

 

He finally broke down, sobbing into his hands.

 

  
_Al…Taisa…I’m sorry…I’m…sorry._   



End file.
